Moonlit Waves
by AangKatara777
Summary: He came to her every full moon, just to feel her presence. She is gone, and he just wants her back. Love/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual...I've never been good at summaries, haha


**A/N: It's kinda funny how this popped into my mind. You see…It's been raining…Well…A lot…In fact, it's raining right now. But as I was looking outside, I saw a particularly large flash of lighting appear in the sky. It freaked me out. Lol. But it was beautiful! So I thought about lightning for a while but then thought of other beautiful things in nature. Like rainbow and waves! I got bored with rainbows so I was thinking about waves and how pretty they are. Then I thought about Aang calling Katara pretty, and I was like…"Awww" But then I saw the rain again and I was like, "Wow, this is depressing". So I wrote this!**

**Please forgive me if it SUX! Personally, I think it does, but I'd love to hear your imput on it.**

**If it's confusing…well…I don't know…just read and review please :)**

Moonlit Waves

.

.

.

I stand staring across the misty waves of the ocean. I turn on my heels in the wet sand and walk along the water that just barely brushed against the shore. After minutes of silent pacing, I stop and let the small waves envelope my feet, rising up my legs and tickling my skin with it's cold caress.

As I heard the sound of the waves crashing against the nearby rocks, I knew it was time. I knew she was here. I turned once more to face the ocean, but I look up to meet the gaze of the full moon's shining glow. I felt her presence even more.

Mist from the waves engulfed me, spraying my skin lightly with a cool haze. I felt a tear slide down my cheek in memory.

A beautiful whisper hovered around me. The most beautiful voice I had ever heard, calling out to me. It sent shivers up my spine and goose bumps upon my skin.

"_Aang…_" It called, the haunting but graceful song soaring through my mind, giving me a sense of peace, "_Aang…" _

But suddenly…It stopped…

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had shut them, and walked into the water, letting it cover me further as I went deeper and deeper within. I wanted the voice to come closer, to continue it's song. I ran into the waves, tears continuing to stream down my face. I wanted her with me. I wanted her back.

The water had long since passed my legs and now began splashing against my chest, growing stronger and stronger with each crashing wave. Suddenly, a large wave whisked me back to the shore. I laid in shock at the sudden outburst. Shaking out of it, I crawled onto my knees and held my head in my hands, crying.

I wished she were here. I wish she were here with me. But she left me. She left me alone. This happened every full moon. I would come to the ocean to be with her, to feel her presence with me. She told me she was with me always, if not in body, but in heart. But that wasn't good enough. I needed her…now more than ever.

Looking down at the water, I felt a mist slide gently around my cheek, lifting my head up. I didn't want to look. I knew it wasn't real. So I kept my eyes closed.

The melodic voice traveled upon my ears once more, entrancing me. My eyes slowly opened as the whisper called, "_Aang…Aang…" _Chanting my name.

I met her eyes in a caring gaze. I knew this could not be real; she couldn't be with me. Her misty arms rose up and wrapped themselves around me, engulfing me in a white mist. A soft, cool feeling settled around me as I felt the mist lean towards me, closing the gap between us in a gentle kiss.

I knew this was real. She came back to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close; spending the time we had together in loving silence. The waves behind her crashed against the rocks and shore, splashing water upon us. We didn't care though. We were finally together again, even if it was for only a night. She pulled away slowly, and her slender body shown in the moonlight before me. I smiled at her, taking her hands in mine and locking eyes with her.

I finally built up the courage to speak to her, "Why…did you have to go…?" I choked out.

I heard her sigh sadly. Neither of us had expected what had happened. She was perfectly healthy…and the doctor said the baby was doing fine. The time came for our daughter to be born, and though nervous, we were ready. But we weren't ready for her death.

"I'm sorry…Aang…"

She died in childbirth…It became too much for her…and she faded away with the pain…taking our baby girl with her.

"She's fine…She's beautiful…"

This made the tears return. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to see what we almost brought into the world.

"I love you, Aang,"

"I love you too…Katara…"

I embraced her again, the mist returning to me. I knew that she couldn't stay… we only had a few hours until the moon disappeared, and the sun returned, forcing her to leave. So we stayed like that, the waves dancing around us as we spent our short time together under the moonlight.

As the light began to shine on the horizon, my eyes fell sadly. I looked to my wife and held her close to my chest, tears forming in my eyes as I felt our parting come near.

The sun peaked over and the moon disappeared, taking my beautiful wife with her. I still clung to the air in front of me…wishing it were still her.

Suddenly, a small wave rolled towards me, tickling my skin and drenching my clothes. The water swirled around me and gently caressed me, showing me her presence. The water slid back into the ocean and I stood, staring off at the beautiful sight.

Far away the waves rolled majestically across the sea, crashing with mighty power, yet ultimately forming the small blanket that gently brushed against my feet in the sand. Strong and steady, yet gentle and beautiful. She is like the majestic waves in every way.

As the sun rose into the sky, I smiled, knowing I would see her again when the time came.


End file.
